The present invention relates to a system for controlling a main memory of a virtual machine.
In a conventional main memory control system for a virtual machine, the capacity of a main memory of the virtual machine is determined when the virtual machine is generated, and is fixed until the corresponding virtual machine is erased. Therefore, during an operation of a plurality of virtual machines, or when the main memory of a given virtual memory is in an overload state or is busy, even if another virtual memory having an unbusy main memory is present, the unbusy main memory resource of the virtual machine cannot be partially released and assigned as the main memory resource of the busy virtual machine. As a result, the main memory resources are inappropriately assigned.